Cordless communication systems are known. Such systems provide convenient communications between a pair of electronic devices without the use of a cord attached therebetween. Typically, at least one of the electronic devices is portable and thus requires a battery for electrical operation. Unfortunately, when the battery is low or fully drained, the electronic device may not be usable unless a fully-charged backup battery is readily available.
Cordless communication systems typically provide communications over a radio frequency (RF) communication link. Although such systems are thoughtfully designed and provide reliable communications, RF interference may sometimes hinder communication between the electronic devices. In addition, if a cordless communication system is not designed as a "secure" system, communication over the RF link may be susceptible to eavesdropping. Even when provided with an electronic device having secure communications, a user may nonetheless feel uneasy about communicating sensitive information over the RF link.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system which overcomes the deficiencies described above.